Operation: P.O.O.L.
is the fourth episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on December 10, 2004 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Numbuh 4's new pool is actually a portal to an alternate version of the KND Universe where their counterparts know as the DNK (Destructively Nefarious Kids) are evil. The kids do all the adults job's whereas the adults sit around and play video games. While swimming in the pool, Lizzie is captured by an evil opposite of herself, Eizzil Enived (Lizzie's name backwards), and Nigel follows the captor back to her home universe. Plot The episode begins with Numbuh 4 answering the door to Numbuh's 2, 3 and 5, who excitedly run through the house claimging 'Pool Party!'. When Numbuh 4 follows them - in a disapointed manner - his father asks him about the new pool, to which Numbuh 4 responds to by reminding him that he can't swim, only for his father to then leave the hosue to his second job. As Numbuh 4 is complaining about not going to the beach, Numbuh 1 appears and apologizes for being late due to 'negatronic readings' and the fact that his girlfriend, Lizzie, couldn't decide on what to wear to the pool. As Lizzie is about to leave and change her swimming costume, her reflection in the pool comes to life and drags her under the water, with Nigel immediately diving in to save her, once he reaches the bottom, he seemingly spots Lizzie and chases after her, only to then come across a treehouse similar to Sector V's, but with 'DNK' instead of KND and confronts Lizzie, but Nigel quickly realises that this is not Lizzie and is flung into the treehouse. Later, Nigel awakens to discover himself in chains and struggles to get free, when 'Lizzie' confronts him and questions him about how he knew she wasn't his girlfriend, to which Nigel responds by noting her eyes and claiming that the real Lizzie is 'not a jerk'. He then demands to know where Lizzie is and is greeted by the real Lizzie falling out of a doorway, who then runs to him. After Lizzie questions him on where they are, Nigel suggests that 'Lizzie's' ex-boyfriend should explain, after a reluctant statement about the 'Supreme Leader', a different Nigel appears and the real Nigel deduces that the other Nigel is Negative Numbuh 1 and that Numbuh 4's pool opened a portal to an upside-down world. Negative Numbuh 1 briefly explains what their world is like and declares that they are the 'Destructively Nefarious Kids' (DNK). After a brief verbal scuffle, Eizzle pulls out a S.P.A.T.T.L.E. and is about to torture Nigel and Lizzie, when the Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense bust in and save Nigel and Lizzie. During the scuffle, Lizzie hits Negative Numbuh 1 with the S.P.A.T.T.L.E and knocks out a tooth, before escaping. Once Negative Numbuh 1 and Eizzil recover, they are contacted by the Supreme Leader and are ordered to continue their plan, lest they be sent to the brocoli mines. Meanwhile, while running with the Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense, Nigel and Lizzle witness the atrocities of this new world with kids doing constant work and the adults being the lazy ones. The group enters the LTDFCD 'mansion' (Which is really an RV) and call out to their 'Daddy', who Nigel and Lizzle are initially frightened of due to the silhouette and belive him to be Father, only for a normal looking man to come out and console his children. Nigel asks what happened to this world and Daddy explains that it was the DNK who caused this in the first place. Apparantely, they despise other children soo much that they forced the children to do all the work while their parents sat around doing nothing. The LTDFCD tell them that they need to get back to their world, before it's too late, immediately afterwards, the 'mansion' is under attack by DNK members. The LTDFCD help Nigel and Lizzie escape before battling the DNK. After escaping from the RV, Nigel and Lizzie are confronted by Negative Numbuh 86 and are about to be arrested, but Nigel tells Lizzie to follow his lead and pretends to be Negative Numbuh 1 and acts like he is angry about being 'interuppted while working for the Supreme Leader'. After some hesitation, Negative Numbuh 86 lets them go and orders her squad to stand down. After losing sight of them, Nigel and Lizzie run back to the pool and are about to jump back in, but then are presumably attacked by something before they emerge from the water, Nigel is revealed to have a missing tooth before the transmission cuts off. Once the transmission continues, 'Nigel' attempts to push Numbuh 4 into the water before the others put a stop to it, knowing that Wally can't swim. 'Nigel' and Wally head back to the treehouse after some weird moments and not long after, Hoagie, Abby and Kuki are dragged underwater, with their negative selves arriving in their place. In the treehouse, Negative Numbuh 1, Eizzil and Wally (under the impression that they are the real versions), are taking apart one of Hoagie's machines and then the others appear, but Wally then realizes that his comrades are not those who he'd been working with after looking in Negative Numbuh 3's eyes. After refusing to help the DNK, Wally punches the girl away and then proceeds to fight the rest of the DNK single-handedly. Meanwhile, in the other world, the positve version of the kids are confronted by Negative Numbuh 4, the main leader of the DNK and the one responisble for the current outcome of the other world. After making fun of Negative Numbuh 4's goatee, the supreme leader declares that the KND will fight until one is left standing to be his bodyguard. However, they refuse to fight and are sentenced to the brocoli mines. While being transported, Nigel attempts to convince Negative Numbuh 86 to switch sides, the scene cuts away before we are shown the result. Meanwhile, Negative Numbuh 4 is preparing to jump into the pool and enter the real world, but his DNK operatives surface, all battered and beaten by Wally, who gives himself the courage to jump into the pool and enter the upside-down world to confront his opposite self. While Negative Numbuh 4 points out how he is outnumbered by his troops, Wally declares his other self to be a coward, hiding behind his troops and pointing out how his other self is hiding behind bullies, something the real Numbuh 4 wouldn't do. Just as Negative Numbuh 4's troops are about to fire, Negative Numbuh 86 comes in with the real KND, including Lizzie, and gives a short speech about how she is sick of their current lifestyle and wishes to be her own person, which inspires the other DNK members to put down their weapons and proclaim what they want to do with their lives. Negative Numbuh 4 attempts to order his group around, only for Negative Numbuh 2 to joke about his goatee, which everyone laughs at, except the real Numbuh 2, who doesn't find the joke funny. Negative Numbuh 4 jumps into the real world to conquer it. As the KND and their counterparts make amends, Negative Numbuh 1 questions Wally on why he let his opposite self into the real world. Wally responds he has a feeling he won't like it there. Negative Numbuh 4 reaches the other world, gloating at how he'll take over only for Eizzil to literally kick him out of their world. Negative Numbuh 4 is captured and then sent to the mines. The DNK then claim to make their world a better place along with the LTDFCD and Eizzil. The KND then leave the other world and return home, with Negative Numbuh 86 ordering the pool to be drained, closing the portal and leaving to change their world. During the end credits, Sector V are playing in the pool, which has now become a sand pit, with Wally singing his 'buried in the sand' song, the song lasts into the night, with the other members leaving one by one Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 DNK Operatives *Negative Numbuh 1 (debut) *Negative Numbuh 2 (debut) *Negative Numbuh 3 (debut) *Negative Numbuh 5 (debut) *Negative Numbuh 86 (debut) Allies *Lizzie Devine *Destructively Nefarious Kids (debut) *Eizzil Enived (debut) *Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense (debut) *Daddy (debut) *Sydney Beatles (cameo) Villains *Negative Numbuh 4 (debut) *Destructively Nefarious Kids (debut) Locations *Numbuh 4's house *Negaverse *DNK Treehouse *Trailer Park *Sector V Treehouse *City pool 2x4 Technology *Energy enhancement grid Villain Technology *S.P.L.A.T.T.L.E. *Negative S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *Negative T.H.U.M.P.E.R. *Negative T.A.N.G.L.E.R. *Negative M.U.S.K.E.T. Transcript Operation: P.O.O.L./Transcript Trivia *In the credits, the pool now has sand in it, and Numbuh 4 sings his "Buried in the Sand" song about it. **The pool of sand later makes an appearance in Operation M.A.T.A.D.O.R, during the end credits *This episode is credited to inpsiring the creation of the Axis Powers: Hetalia "2P Universe" *This episode is somewhat based off the Star Trek episode entitled "Mirror, Mirror", where the crew of the Enterprise encounter their own evil twins. The Evil Spock had a goatee like Negative Numbuh 4's, which denotes evil twin status. *Everything is completely opposite of the real world, both of the organizations and the characters' personalities. For example, the DNK are evil, and the LTDFCD and Daddy are good. Their names also seem to be reversed in spelling (Lizzie's counterpart's name is Eizzil). *This episode indirectly reveals that Numbuh 3 actually likes Numbuh 4. At one point in the episode, Anti-Numbuh 3 says to Numbuh 4 she does not like him. Since Anti-Numbuh 3 is the complete opposite of Numbuh 3, it indirectly means that Numbuh 3 likes Numbuh 4. *Numbuh 4, finally but barely learns to swim in this episode, as he was still hesistant to swim in the following episode. *When Negative Numbuh 4 is jumping off of the diving board to go to the positive world, it doesn't show Positive Numbuh 4 on the diving board when he was there less than 2 seconds before he jumped. *We don't see exactly how Numbuh 4 defeated the Negative Sector V, but is worth noticing that they appear''' in '''worse shape than their positive counterparts, despite the latter being tortured with electricity. *This is the last season and episode to air in 2004. *If the little traitor dudes are good, that means that they may be DNK operatives meaning that they're truly evil. *This is the second time where we see Numbuh 3 got captured and chained up, but among with the others in this episode. (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5 and Lizzie). *This episode foreshadows DCFDTL and Father's true origins in Operation: Z.E.R.O.: **If you notice the alternate universe's acronyms, they are said to be traitors. The DCFDTL are also traitors. **Daddy's looks is what Father's looks if he wasn't in his black and red form. *This episode is similar to the Jimmy Neutron PC game, Jimmy Neutron vs. Jimmy Negatron where Jimmy Neutron gets trapped in his evil counterpart's dimension and Jimmy Negatron invades his. *The Teen Ninjas (including Cree Lincoln and Chad Dickson) are implied to be good as well in the negative world (assuming that they're evil in the positive world). *'Goof: '''When Negative Numbuh 2 tells his joke about Negative Numbuh 4's goatee, Numbuh 2 can be seen laughing along with everyone else. However in the next scene, Numbuh 2 is clearly not amused by the joke. *'Goof: '''It isn't explained why Eizzle kicked Negative Numbuh 4 out of the real world, in the last scene, the real Lizzie is bruised from her time in the DNK treehouse, with Eizzle having no marks on her. Eizzle isn't seen emerging from the water when Wally confronts his evil self and thus has no idea about Negative Numbuh 4's cowardness and downfall. Gallery Little_Traitor_Dudes_For_Children's_Defense.jpg vlcsnap-2015-04-18-21h37m04s90.png vlcsnap-2015-04-18-21h37m15s232.png|Numbuh 4 to the rescue vlcsnap-2015-04-18-21h37m58s141.png Operatives captured.jpg|Knd operatives are captured. 20170415_141928.png Negatives 2,3 and 5.png DNK 3.jpg 20170513_140256.png 20170521_074552.png 20170521_075027.png DNK - lizzie and nigel - bad people of a evil - kndwikia.png 20170529 135655.png Numbuh Four (Main Hero) - Operation P.O.O.L..png Vlcsnap-2017-07-26-16h50m19s222.png Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4 Category:Love Episodes Category:Long Episodes Category:Episodes with good endings